1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a projector device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a high pressure discharge lamp, particularly a high pressure mercury lamp, has been used for a light source of a projector device. The high pressure mercury lamp includes a luminous tube made of quartz glass. The luminous tube has a luminous part, in which a discharge space is formed inside, and a pair of sealing parts extending from this luminous part in opposite directions to each other. In the luminous part, a pair of electrodes is located on a center axis in a longitudinal direction of the luminous tube and is disposed so as to face each other. Therefore, a center axis in a longitudinal direction of the pair of electrodes and the center axis in the longitudinal direction of the luminous tube substantially coincide with each other. Such a luminous tube is disposed inside a light source unit so that an optical axis inside a reflecting mirror and the center axis in the longitudinal direction of the electrodes substantially coincide with each other. Further, the light source unit is incorporated into the projector device in a state in which the center axis in the longitudinal direction of the electrodes in the luminous part is substantially horizontal.
For example, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H06-235975, when an axis of light (an optical axis) emitted from a projector device is substantially horizontal, the light emitted from the projector device is projected so as to form a horizontally long rectangular image onto a vertically erected screen. A reason for projecting the horizontally long rectangular image is to be compatible with a standard. As for installation of the projector device, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-62590 discloses an example in which a projector device is used in vertical placement. By vertically placing the projector device, a vertically long rectangular image can be utilized. By disposing a plurality of vertically placed projector devices side by side, the respective vertically long rectangular images are connected and a large screen can be realized.